Sornn Zolos
"May Valahira taint your blood and leave your heart dry for even suggesting such a thing." -- Sornn's response to the idea that Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt should make a medical drama. Dr. Sornn Zolos is a drell pulmonologist and surgeon for the New Hope Medical Pavilion on the Citadel. Personality "Of the drell roaming this unfortunate forum, Dr. Sornn is among the better." '' -- Cerastes. Acerbic and given to short-tempered outbursts, Sornn has little time for fools. He can become bogged down in his own viewpoints, however; though this is perhaps not unexpected for drell (eidetic memories and strong passions go with the biological territory). On Religion Sornn is technically a priest of Valahira, the Healer, Matron of the Bloody Waters, although he doesn't actually hold services nor conduct any but the most basic of rites. The priesthood was hereditary; his great-grandfather was one of the last actual practicing priests of the faith on Rakhana. After that, the rites of worship passed down to his grandfather, who was more interested in surviving the dissolution of his world than anything else. Sornn's father also received the faith and practiced it, in his own way, on Kahje, and then passed it to his son. ''"Now I am one of the few remaining priests of Valahira. This, of course, means less than absolutely nothing, as the drell have more gods than even the humans." In any case, the question on the table is ‘do I believe in Valahira, or, by extension, any divine entity’. As a doctor and surgeon, no. What lies in our veins is not the water of the universe, but a very complex fluid that oxygenates and carries nutrients to the body. If I cracked open your sternum, I would see your heart (or hearts) not as the flaming centre of your central being, but as an organic pump made of meat designed to push the afore-mentioned blood around your body. There is no serpent coiled around our spines whispering secrets into our souls at night, nor does every living being hold a chunk of obsidian in their minds that vibrates at the same pitch as Amonkira's call. As a doctor and a surgeon, I am a rational, learned figure who doesn’t have the time to even consider such things. '' ''Now. As a drell, that is different. The rites of Valahira appeal to me as, well, a healer, and with so little of my people’s culture remaining, I feel it necessary to preserve what little we have left. Naturally, some things must be...circumvented or removed entirely. I would probably be arrested if I openly attempted the Rite of Sacrifice of the Heathen at Sundown so the Waters Flow Pure, for example. Also, getting obsidian knives onto the station is...surprisingly difficult. But, I perform what rites I can without risking incarceration. You’d be surprised what you can get away with on the Citadel in the name of religious freedom; I have performed the Rite of Prying Open the Mind’s Mirror, as well as the Rite of Scarring The Bones, and the worst thing that happened to me was a little blood loss and my need to hire a carpet cleaner. I’m rambling. To return to the original question; I believe that the gods - our gods, at least - are a powerful metaphor. The drell are - were - a violent people at times, and a people who lived a harsh existence in the desert. As such, our gods were powerful, merciless, nightmarish things. Hunters, sorcerers, warriors, demons, monsters; even Valahira herself is a terror, as she is white as your snow after draining her blood from her wounds to nourish the world. Do I think that Valahira herself died to give water to Rakhana? No. But do I believe that there is something about her that strikes a powerful chord in the drell mindset? Oh yes. So while I do not pray to Valahira for mundane things, when I hear her talking - metaphorically speaking, of course - I listen." Threads of Note Reaper War Greetings, CDN: Like so many before him, the good doctor arrives at the wrong CDN (at least he didn't think it was the Cosmic Dating Network). For some reason, the vorcha arrive to greet him first, making it all the more confusing. Alright, I've had a chance to familiarise myself here: A few obvious questions arise. RX: Dr. Sornn has an unexpected patient -- he meets his son. General Warning: An advisory about Tand Flu, which has reached the Citadel. A Word of Warning: It seems Cerberus left some nasty surprises behind during their attack on the Citadel. Another Near-Riot: Fear and dread grips the Citadel. I've Been Told I Need To Socialise More: Sornn asks CDN for recommendations for places to meet people. Yet another word of advice concerning your health: Stop smoking! I Require A Drell: Gothteng Vedix requires a drell, apparently. Despite himself, Sornn's curiosity is piqued. Afternoon This may be a bit of a longshot, but here it goes: Asking for help acquiring medical supplies. Hey guys I'm getting my arm back: "Now let's just sit back and wait for Dr. Sornn to drop in and start whining about people being happy to move again when nature would dictate they shouldn't". Speak the drell's name, and he shall appear. Post-War Gotta Catch Em All: Dr. Sornn is reduced to asking CDN what his child patient is on about with "Void Channel Monsters". This Topic Again: When Nassa D'Veyra is considering some personal modifications, Sornn contributes his two cents, and then some. Precautions: A PM exchange with Hadas Kronos, who wants a health advisory regarding his upcoming visit to Kahje. Just A Warning: A health advisory for people on the Citadel. Even if most of those posting are more concerned with the recent behaviour of a recent forum member. Lesson Learned: The latest ludicrous nonsense from the DDS pushes Sornn over the edge. Medical Supplies for Sur'Kesh: In the aftermath of the Entish attack, Sornn intends to help. Category:Drell Category:Characters